


洞窟大冒险

by q98775258



Category: Epic NPC Man (Web Series)
Genre: Honeywood, M/M, VLDL, Viva La Dirt League
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q98775258/pseuds/q98775258
Summary: NPC表示不想感受冒险者的日常生活，他只想回家。
Relationships: Baradun/Greg, Greg/Baradun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	洞窟大冒险

Greg此时正站在漆黑的洞窟分岔路前叹气。

起因是冒险者们使用了一次性召唤魔法后几乎买光了他身上的所有商品，所以他现在只能靠自己的力量回到村庄。

好消息是，无论怎样他都能回去；坏消息是，不同的回去方法会给他的心灵带来不同程度的创伤。

直至今日Greg都还记得那天被魔物撕扯身体的惨痛经历，记忆甚至清晰到他还能说出魔物是从哪个部位吃到哪个部位的。

虽然上次祈求上天最后也没有出现奇迹，但这次Greg还是不停地在心中祈求上苍让他平平安安走回村庄。

但现实再次给了他沉重的一击，还没走出几步，Greg就发现一只怪物在深情地凝视着他。

他知道这只怪物，这是这片区域里的精英怪，这个洞窟里就光普通怪物就够把他送回家了，更别说是比普通怪物强了不知多少的精英怪。意识到这点后，Greg心如死灰到连逃跑的想法都没有了，只希望这只怪物没有折磨猎物的癖好。

可下一瞬间，他突然发现好像有什么地方不对。

那只怪物背后的阴影是什么？

“火球术！”

Greg就这样看着怪物完美地接住一堆魔法攻击，最后化作灰烬。

Greg难以置信竟然在这里听见了熟悉到不能再熟悉的Baradun的声音。

Baradun从阴影处走了出来，看到还在对灰烬发着呆的Greg，略带嘲讽地哼了一声：“你怎么来了这种地方，对自己的能力没有点自知之明吗？”

Greg：“事实上……我是被冒险者召唤过来的，你知道的，就是那种召唤魔法。”

“哦，那还真可怜。”Baradun说道：“本大魔法师可不受制于冒险者的力量，我这种量级的角色在这片大陆上都是来去自如的。”

“哎……”Greg没法反驳Baradun的话，但他想到至少他遇到了Baradun，这次不至于落得上次那样悲惨的下场，想到这里，他心情还是好了不少，“Baradun，我可以跟着你吗？”

Baradun 耸了耸肩，“我无所谓，我并不介意身边多一个见证我战斗场面的华丽的观众。”

Greg因没被Baradun果断地拒绝而松了口气，他接着试探道：“那么我们接下来是……准备去哪？”

Baradun回道：“我是想再逛逛的，不过还是先把你送回去我再回来欣赏这边的风景吧。”

欣赏。Greg看了看周围潮湿又诡异阴森的景色，实在想不出哪里能用得上“欣赏”这个词的地方。

“那么是要用回城魔法之类的高级魔法吗？”Greg问。

“这个副本地图里没法使用回城魔法，只有走到入口外才行。”

得到的答案让Greg有一丝失落，毕竟这个地方他一秒都不想多待，不过想到身边还有个Baradun为他保驾护航，Greg觉得自己还是能忍受这个环境一会的。

于是，二人启程了。

回去的路上并不顺利，或者说是十分不顺利，Greg怀疑他们俩是不是蹿进了怪物堆里，几乎是每两步路就遇一个怪，唯一让他有安全感的就是身边不停战斗着的Baradun的身影，Greg好几次为自己什么事都没做而心生愧疚，想着回去之后一定要好好地报答Baradun。

历尽千辛万苦，二人终于即将抵达洞窟的入口，不过Greg无法忽视躺在入口处不远的那只怪物，更无法忽视怪物头上那表明是小Boss的名称颜色。

Greg注意到Baradun有些犹豫，从刚才到现在，Baradun都没停止过战斗，虽然他知道担心Baradun这个大魔法师或许有些多余，但是他无法摆脱心里的那丝不安。

Baradun没给Greg提出问题的机会，他只如刚才那样，叮嘱了Greg 句站远点就投入到了战斗中去。

Greg的不安还是成真了，当他看到Baradun突然半跪下来吐了口血后，他想都没想就跑了过去。

“Baradun！”

Baradun躲避着怪物的攻击，愤怒地对跑到自己身后来了的Greg吼了一句：“你个蠢蛋，跑进攻击范围里来是想死吗！”

“可是你……”

Baradun 对着怪物的四肢释放了一个冰冻魔法，看来能拖延住怪物的行动一会：“趁现在，往入口那跑！”

Greg听得出来这明显是Baradun在说自己打不过这只怪物了。

“那、那我们一起跑？”

Baradun仿佛听到了一个白痴到不能再白痴的问题，他笑了两声：“要是我也走的话冻住这怪物的时间可来不及让我俩跑到入口，或者说你想尝尝在离入口还有一步路的时候被撕碎身体的感觉吗。快走，趁我现在还能再拖一会。”

Greg咬了咬下唇，他看了看不远处有光洒下的入口，又看着还在给怪物施加DEBUFF的Baradun，最后还是没能抛下Baradun自己跑掉，他知道这不是让Baradun 满意的决定，但这是让他的良心不受到谴责的选择：“我不走。我要是现在走了我一辈子都会为这事良心不安！而且说到底如果不是我的话你也不用遭受这样的危机。”

Baradun又吐出一口血，他放下释放魔法的法杖，无奈地看着Greg：“行吧，看来我劝不动你了，那待会我们就安安心心的接受变成这怪物的食粮然后在它肚子里享受二人世界吧。” Baradun停止了对怪物的攻击，他靠着墙壁坐了下来，甚至还从兜里掏出了瓶酒喝了口。

Greg试探性地坐到Baradun旁边，想了想后问道：“Baradun你喜欢吃鱼吗？”

Baradun貌似被呛了一下，他咳嗽了几声后说道：“你还真能在这种情况下唠起家常啊？！带刺的我不吃。”

Greg 点点头，想着他家前面那片湖里哪种鱼的刺最少：“那最近你有空吗？”

Baradun 沉默了一会：“等等，你是在邀请我去你家？”

“你要是觉得别扭的话我直接送过去也……”

“我去。”

Baradun的速答不知为何让Greg产生了割裂感。这和他印象里的Baradun有点不符。

Baradun 接着问道：“什么时候？”

“呃，看你？”

“我这个月都有空。”

Greg想了想，今天是这个月的第一天，大魔法师一个月都闲着真的没问题吗。

“那……”Greg突然噤声，因为他注意到怪物身上有什么东西正漂浮着。

他很快意识到那应该是怪物正在化为灰烬。

Baradun看来也注意到了这一点，他站了起来，“看来冒险者们已经打完大BOSS了。”

Greg瞬间理解了这是怎么回事，冒险者们打败了大BOSS引发了剧情，其中的附带效果之一就是这些怪物的消散。

正巧赶在这个时候，Greg都快要相信奇迹真的存在了。

Greg 喃喃道：“那还真是要谢谢冒险者……？”

Baradun给Greg泼了盆冷水：“不过也是因为他们你才会在这的吧。”

这下Greg的表情变得很复杂：“说的也是。”

观赏完怪物变成星星点点飘散在空气中的场面，Greg背着Baradun抵达了洞窟入口，Baradun恢复了部分魔力后，使用回城魔法让两人到了Baradun的家，而且看来应该是卧室和客厅间的走廊。

Greg刚想问怎么把他也送到他家来了，Baradun就直挺挺地倒了下去。

“B、Baradun你还好吗！” Greg刚想要去喊Baradun家里的那些的仆人，就听见Baradun用细微的声音说仆人们今天放假，现在家里只有他俩，还让Greg小声点，他要休息一会补充一下法力。

Greg对毫不在乎地躺在地毯上的Baradun很是迟疑：“你不到床上去睡吗，地上虽然有地毯铺着可睡着也不舒服吧。”

而Baradun平稳的呼吸声传来，Greg知道看来他没法劝动Baradun挪位置了。

Greg也想过背着Baradun给他扔到床上，但经历今天这一系列事情也已经精疲力竭的Greg现在连走路都是靠着意志力在支撑，更别说拖一个大活人了，最后只好拿出来Baradun卧室的枕头和被子给他盖上，并且出于还是怕Baradun睡觉时出什么事的心理，Greg在一旁背靠墙抱膝也睡了过去。

Baradun知道自己在做梦。

因为梦里他又在经历今天的事情。

偶遇Greg确实是一场意外，但最后导致差点双双赴死的结局，他有着无法推脱的责任。

会一路上遇到那么多怪物，都是因为他特意选择了怪多的线路。

这一切都是因为他很享受Greg依赖他的感觉，而这种机会显然是可遇而不可求的。

一开始，一切都在他预料之内，最后的那一战其实他事先也知道，但从结果看来，他在精确计算法力和技能冷却时间这方面还是有一点漏洞。

‘我不走。我要是现在走了我一辈子都会为这事良心不安！而且说到底如果不是我的话你也不用遭受这样的危机。’

Greg的那句话，他并不认同，要说该负责任大头的，是他才对。是因为他想要显摆自己的能力才会变成那样，明明想着帅气的把他送回家，到头来差点给人家落下心理阴影。

虽然结局不算坏，但是那也不是因为他，真要说的话，更像个奇迹。

不过就算他心理有这么多活动，他也绝对不会道出真相的。

说起来，Greg还没说到底是哪天要邀请他去他家，等他睡醒了得问清楚才行，不然过了这村没这店了。

各种思绪在Baradun脑中交错着，梦里的场景慢慢模糊起来，最后变成一片黑暗。

Greg睁开了眼。

他发现自己正趴在地板上，可能是因为中途觉得睡得不舒服而倒了下去，不过重点其实是他一转头就看见了Baradun的脸。

以及……被分了一半出来的被子正盖在自己身上。看样子不是Baradun分给他的就是他在睡梦中抢过来的。

Greg开始反思自己的睡相好不好了。

但显然Baradun的睡相不怎么好，因为他的一只手臂和一条腿现在正压在Greg的身上。

自己怎么能在不惊扰Baradun的前提下从被子里出来，这件事是Greg今天要处理的第一个问题。

第二件事是，自己一会儿该怎么向不远处正一脸好奇地望着这边的女仆小姐们解释自己和Baradun在地毯上就打起了地铺“同地毯共寝”的情况。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 洞窟冒险（×）  
> 洞窟大逃亡（√）


End file.
